swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tott Doneeta
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi Tott Doneeta finds himself in the chains of slavery at a young age. His parents book passage aboard a ship fronting for a slaving ring. Luckily, Jedi Master Arca Jeth had been tracking the slavers and struck shortly after the Doneeta family had signed on. Tott's parents give Tott to Master Jeth in gratitude for saving their lives. Tott, for his part, is excited to go. He had seen the Arkanian in the thick of the fight. The Jedi Master showed no fear, and young Tott wanted to be like him some day. Tott taks to the Jedi training well, but he is a quiet boy and one of the few aliens in Master Jeth's class. The young Cay Qel-Droma draws Tott out of his shell, and Tott is soon accepted as part of the Qel-Droma family. Tott and the Qel-Droma brothers are inseperable throughout their youth, and Tott grows into a promising young Jedi. He follows Master Jeth's example as best as he can. He only speaks when spoken to and rarely draws his Lightsaber. Doneeta develops a rare Force ability while spending time on the outskirts of a Jedi camp. He finds that he can speak with the creatures of the forests and the plains. Master Jeth finds this ability fascinating. While The Jedi often use telepathy to communicate, the young Twi'lek's telepathy is able to touch creatures of lesser intelligence. Tott develops this ability at the urging of Master Jeth. Tott can now communicate with almost any beast he encounters throughout the galaxy. Tott eagery accompanies Master Arca Jeth and the Qel-Droma brothers to the planet of Onderon. His Beast Speech proves useful in the battles on the planet, and his Lightsaber skill helps to turn the tide against the Freedon Nadd Uprising. Tott always looks forward to his next battle, especially if it's fought at the side of his friends. Tott Doneeta Encounters What makes Tott Doneeta unique is his ability to communicate with Beasts of any Intelligence. This ability allows him to communicate with everything from his own mount to an attacking pack of Sith hounds. Tott feels better when he's sent out into the wild to communicate with the natural creatures on a planet. His unique talent means he's in demand across the galaxy, though he will often be found in the entourage of Master Thon. Heroes might encounter him alongside either or both Cay Qel-Droma and Ulic Qel-Droma on a mission, or he might help them talk their way past a dangerous beast to reach some objective. Tott Doneeta Statistics (CL 9) Medium Twi'lek Jedi 7/Force Adept 2 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Low-Light Vision, Perception +6 Languages: 'Basic, Huttese, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 26; 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 90, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (2d8+8) 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +10 'Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Charm Beast, Combat Reflexes, Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +16): Battle Strike, Force Light, Move Object, Rebuke, Surge, Sever Force Force Techniques: Improved Sense Surroundings Species Traits (Twi'lek): Deceptive, Great Fortitude, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 14, Constitution 15, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Battle Meditation, [[Block|'Block']], Charm Beast, Deflect, Redirect Shot Feats: Combat Reflexes, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +11, Pilot +11, Use the Force +16 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Uniform Category:Twi'leks